Dormitory Arrangements
by muggleborn444
Summary: Lily and James start dating in 6th year; this is the story of how each informs the other of their selection as Head students and the new dormitory arrangements that come with those titles; co-authored piece; we apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.


A/N: Just a short little one-shot about Lily and James discovering their Head positions and the... _benefits_ of them. Slightly, slightly AU. The XXXXs show a switch in POV. **And the formating is fixed (finally).**

Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Too bad.

XXXXXXXXXX (Lily)

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. With this title comes much responsibility, which you and your partner, the Head Boy, will be trusted with explicitly. The Headmaster and I will meet with you at the start of term to inform you of our expectations of your actions as Head Students._

_This year, due to an increase in the number of incoming first years, and therefore a limit of house dormitory space, an exclusive Heads Dormitory has been constructed to serve as you and your colleague's living quarters this year. This dormitory consists of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an adjoining common room. If these arrangements do not suit you, you may contact the Headmaster or myself. _

_We are confident in our choice of Head Students this year and hope that you will approach your position with the same enthusiasm._

_Best Regards,_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

The first time I read it, my only thoughts after the first sentence were "Yes! I can't believe it! I'm actually Head Girl! I can't believe it!"

The second time I read it, after much dancing and skipping and jumping and screaming, I realized that I might not be this happy when I figured out who the Head Boy was. If I was going to have to spend a year living in a private dormitory with this person, it had better be someone with a neat streak and halfway decent hygiene. If not, then I might just have to 'contact the Headmaster' about the issue, even though that would probably result in embarrassment, as I would undoubtedly have to explain why I couldn't stay in the same dorm with them. I can't help but doubt the fact that Dumbledore would be willing to move my dorm room just because of my extremely high standards pertaining to precision and cleanliness.

So until I know who my head-counterpart will be, I can't decide if I'm excited about being Head Girl or not. I have absolutely no clue who it is…the only real candidate I can think of is Remus Lupin, who is already a prefect (like me) and extremely studious. The only problem is that he is a Marauder, by name, and I just don't think its possible for a Marauder to be the Head Boy. I'm sorry, but the two titles just go against each other.

Maybe James will know who the Head Boy is. My boyfriend, the infamous James Potter, is always knowledgeable about those sorts of things. Remus once told me that James knew that Remus was a prefect before he even got the letter.

James and I are meeting tomorrow in Diagon Alley to shop for supplies and books together. I am extremely excited, as I have not seen him since the end of sixth year.

We made these arrangements by owl a few weeks ago, seeing as both of us were impatient to see each other, even if it is only a few days sooner than we would normally reunite on the Hogwarts Express. I can't help but be sad that James and I will get to spend slightly less time together on a daily basis this year, what with my head duties and N.E.W.T.s added to James' Quidditch captainship and my already extremely rigorous study schedule. Less time, and we won't even be in the same dormitory. It makes me sad to think about. James is amazing; the best boyfriend I've ever had, even though, for the first 5 years I knew him, (and I'm ashamed to admit it), I thought him to be a complete and utter prat. But now I know better. He's given up any sort of prattish ways he might have had before. He no longer tortures Slytherins, or even Snape, because he knows that upsets me. It really is the sweetest thing, and I love him for it.

XXXXXXXXXX (James)

I'm still in shock. It's been two days since I got my letter, and I'm still in shock. Head Boy. Me. James Potter, the leader of the Marauders. Well, not the leader, actually. The Marauder Contract states that there is no one leader, just the group. Founder, you could say, as it was my idea. Founder of the Marauders, set as Head Boy. Dumbledore must be out of his mind. I get in trouble at least three times a week! Who would make me Head Boy? He must have eaten too many of those lemon drops he always talks about. It has to be a mistake.

Well, it's not as if I don't want to be Head Boy, I do. Everyone does. It's like being a professor. I get to take points and give detentions and everything! But I was never even a prefect…how could I suddenly be qualified for the position of Head Boy with no experience to speak of?

And the whole thing with a "Heads' Dormitory"; what is that about? I mean, no offense, Professor McGonagall, but I really, really, don't want to spend my last year at Hogwarts living with some prudish girl in a private dorm. I'd much rather bunk with my mates, like always. Unless… that girl is Lily Evans, my incredibly smart, astonishingly beautiful girlfriend. Come to think of it, Lily definitely has a shot at being Head Girl. She's the brightest witch in our year, by far, and I'm not just saying that. But the only problem is, if Dumbledore made me the Head Boy, I'm not so sure he is sane enough to pick the obvious choice for my partner. Knowing that, I'll probably end up with some Slytherin slag that can't go a day without shagging one of her five boyfriends. Ew. I think I might throw up. This is going to be one long year.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flourish and Blotts' was more crowded than I had ever seen it, but that didn't stop James from gathering me up in a bear hug the moment he saw me and swinging me around right in the middle of the shop.

"James," I protested, through his shower of kisses, "Stop. People are staring."

"Okay," he answered, and reluctantly set me down. He tugged me out of the bookstore and we walked down Diagon Alley, hand in hand. I longed to tell him that I was Head Girl, but then I would have to tell him about the new dormitory arrangements, and then he would get jealous, and in a bad mood, and it would spoil everything. I wanted this day to be carefree and light and wonderful, with no jealous worrying from either of us. So I kept my mouth shut about the shiny Head Girl badge that was burning a hole in the pocket of my robes.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't resist hugging my Lily the moment I saw her. It had been two months since I had last held her in my arms. So I ran and scooped her up and spun around, much to her embarrassment. We were in a crowded bookstore, after all.

Later, we were walking down the street, and she still hadn't mentioned anything about Head positions. That right there pretty much squashed my hopes that she had been made Head Girl. I knew she had wanted the position, and she would have mentioned it by now if she had gotten it. I was afraid to ask because she might get mad, or sad, or both. I didn't want to ruin the happy day we were supposed to have.

XXXXXXXXXX

We had a lovely day altogether, but I couldn't really concentrate on anything but the badge burning in my pocket. I was making a list in my head of the ways I could bring about the question or tell him about it. My favorite right now was run down the street yelling and then leaping on the back of a hippogriff and flying away so as not to see his face. Yeah I know, pathetic. But at least I am not trying to keep it a secret...forever at least.

Oooooo! Melting insides! James just smiled at me the smile where his eyes smolder and that perfect smile just touches those gorgeous lips. Wait, what did he just say?

"Ummm, what James?" His smile flickered before he asked me again. "Do you know who the Head Girl is?" I froze. I needed a hippogriff NOW!

"Ummmmm...yeah it's... me...yeah I think so. " Then I realized that if James wasn't Head Boy he wouldn't even know about the dormitories being changed! Oh, joy!

"Yes James it is me!" I almost yelled. Then I froze. "D-Do you know who the Head Boy is, darling?"

XXXXXXXXXX

She had been looking out of it all morning, so I decided it was safer to ask her now rather than later. Then when she hadn't answered at first I had considered insulting a hippogriff so it would kill me. Sad, I know. But then, joy, she says it is her...scared at first, (no idea why), but then more confident. Then suddenly timid again as she asks me the same thing. I want to yell "It's ME!!!" but that would sound immature, something we used to fight about often. My immatureness, I mean.

"It's me, babe." I decide on. Lily breaks out in a heart wrenchingly beautiful smile. I can't help it, I smile back. Wait! What if she doesn't want to share a dorm with me!

Oh no!

XXXXXXXXXX

I am sooooo happy right now. It _is_ James! Wait, why is he frowning?

"Something wrong?" I ask. "Do you know about the sleeping arrangements?" He suddenly says, looking straight into my eyes. I freeze for a second. He is braver than me. I wouldn't have brought it up.

"Yep! We share a common room and our bedrooms are right off it. Right?" I say in a fake cheerful voice, waiting to see his reaction.

XXXXXXXXXX

She knows and is happy about it! YES! This is almost better than... no scratch that, the day Lily finally said 'yes' can never be surpassed.

"It's gonna be great!" I crow and sling my arm over her shoulder. She relaxes. "Yeah, I can't wait. DO NOT TELL SIRIUS THE PASSWORD!" she says firmly to me. I don't say anything. I don't want her mad at me, but she really can't keep me from telling my best friend...s. Can't forget Remus and Peter.

XXXXXXXXXX

I tell him not to tell his friends the password, already knowing it is a lost cause. Oh well, it will be fun I'm sure. Time to go now.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks breaking into my reverie.

"But we have all our stuff..." I say, confused. He pretends to look hurt.

"You mean you don't want to see me just to see me? Do you only go out with me so I carry your books for you?" He asks jokingly.

"Yes." I state simply before laughing and running down the street. "AHHHH!!!" I shriek, laughing. I hear his feet pounding behind me, seconds before his strong arms wrap around my waist, swinging me around and pulling me into a deep kiss. This is the life.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I love her. I am going to marry her. I love her. I am going to marry her._ That is the mantra running through my head as I sweep her into a deep kiss. Wonder what Padfoot will think. I'll ask him on the train in two days. OR now, seeing as he is running up the street to us right now with Remus and Peter in tow.

"Ah! Shield your virgin eyes!" he shrieks before clapping a hand over Peter's eyes. Lily blushes. I love her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So? You like? Even if you didn't, please review.


End file.
